bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1, Episode 5: Warm Welcome 2
Soifon then faced Katrina again. “I will take you down.” She whispered, while Katrina stood smiling. Soifon then attacked swiftly, starting a brawl at great speeds. Komamura stood in front of a tree calmly, and suddenly punched it hard that it broke and fell down. From the top of the fallen tree revealed another girl, in orange hair, joyful vibe, wide smile, fair skin, and wearing a typical shinigami uniform and a zanpaktou. “Komamura, you didn’t need to cut a tree down just to see me. I’m willing to face you anyway.” The lady said. “I see that you shinigamis are resistive and strong, I don’t decide to underestimate you in any way.” Komamura stated. “How did you know about us?” He then asked seriously. “The Daydreamer told me. He knows everything.” The lady said, making Komamura quite uneasy. “By the way…” The lady said and stood straight. “My name is Monica.” “Well Monica, I would ask you to give us our lost shinigami and come with us to Seiretei for interrogation.” Komamura asked quite politely. But Monica just smiled. “No we won’t. Just start a fight now that you know we won’t let ourselves be apprehended.” “Roar, Tenken!” Komamura screamed in release of his shikai and a giant hand pounces Monica, but Monica easily avoided it with a smile. Omaeda then fights Proserfina in a melee clash of unreleased zanpaktous. Proserfina finds it tiresome and comedic to fight him, she even yawns and show boredom as she easily blocks him. Omaeda on the other hand shows anger as his attacks were all futile. “C’mon! Fight fair! You don’t even attack!” Omaeda screamed. “You couldn’t even hit me. Stupid.” Proserfina said mockingly. “Oh really?! Well here you go!” Omaeda screamed loudly and raised his sword high in a full forced swing. “One-zero.” Proserfina whispered lazily as she swooped leisurely and sliced Omaeda’s belly. “Ouch!! That hurt! You shouldn’t attack me! I am a lieutenant! Damn it hurts, hurts so much! Aaahhh!!!” Omaeda squirmed in pain as he bleeds though it was a shallow wound. “You told me to attack you stupid lieutenant!” Proserfina answered in a comedic fashion. “Oh really, well you shouldn’t have listened! I would make you pay for this! Take this!” Omaeda screamed loudly and raised his sword in a full forced attack. “Two-Zero.” Proserfina whispered again lazily as she swooped leisurely and sliced the lieutenant’s belly for the second time in similar manner. “OUCH!!” Omaeda screamed loudly, scaring a lot of birds which flew around the tree teeming area. Hisagi and his enemy overheard the scream as the birds flew near them as they stood in mid-air. “Looks like that lieutenant is such a cry-baby.” Hisagi’s enemy whispered. “I hope you’re not like him.” She continued. Hisagi’s enemy was another girl seemingly on her twenties, with straight-cut bangs, black hair, white skin, carefree aura. She was wearing shinigami uniform and holds a zanpaktou. “Don’t worry, you won’t see me cry. I wouldn’t like to see you do either. So don’t fight me, just give up the lost shinigami.” Hisagi stated, but to his surprise the lady attacked him, he blocked it but it pushed him a few meters off. “Are you kidding?! Why would I cry for a guy?! I am Ryza, I make guys cry, and they never will make me do!” The girl stated with profuse irritation. The two then clashed again. On the other hand, Kris and Kira just started a confrontation. “Why are you doing this? What do you gain from Hayley, from the Daydreamer?” Kira asked calmly. “I have no plans to answer you. I don’t want to make this battle long.” Kris answered. “Well then, what a coincidence. Let’s make this fast then.” Kira stated. “Raise your head! Wabisuke!” Kris and Kira’s blades clashed, Kira smiled thinking he has the definite advantage already as he hits Kris’ big and heavy, but Kris shares the same feeling. The two started a melee combat, hitting each other’s swords continuously, none of them making a hit, and it is because Kira just wanted to make Kris’ sword too heavy before he makes a decent attack. But to his confusion upon realization, Kris doesn’t seem to bother her weapon’s weight though it was supposed to be a dozen times heavier. “What the… why isn’t my shikai ability not taking effect?” Kira asked to himself. “This blade must be real heavy now, doesn’t it?” Kris stated, with a hint of mockery. Kira was a bit taken aback of Kris’ words. Kris then gazed stifling at him and spoke. “Let’s see how you could handle the weight of this now.” With such words, Kris jumped and pounce Kira with a soft blow. Kira blocked Kris’ huge blade, but was easily overwhelmed by the extreme weight of the weapon. “Damn it.” Kira thought as the sword slid through his blocking sword and continued to slice his shoulder as the floor under him cracks to the extreme weight.